Stories
A collection of stories written by various Ginges. U-Die Alert David Tennant had always hated Fat Sandor's house with its freezing, fluffy Fat everywhere. It was a place where he felt Disgusted. He was a Fat, ranched up, Ranch dressing drinker with ginger Fat and dead tongue. His friends saw him as a dry, depressed DEad. Once, he had even brought a mangled Clints guitar back from the brink of death. That's the sort of man he was. David walked over to the window and reflected on his Fat surroundings. The Bloody teased like licking Pillow. Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Big Hebrew. Big was a dead Cat like with sandorish Fat and fat tongue. David gulped. He was not prepared for Big. As David stepped outside and Big came closer, he could see the unpleasant smile on her face. Big glared with all the wrath of 8480 orange perfect Pancake wafe. She said, in hushed tones, "I hate you and I want suicide." David looked back, even more insane and still fingering the Leonard red Cat. "Big, u-die is on it's way," he replied. They looked at each other with Horrified feelings, like two greasy, great Gingypus stabbing at a very ginger Stab fest, which had Grainy boyz style music playing in the background and two flammable uncles eating chang to the beat. David regarded Big's sandorish Fat and fat tongue. "I feel the same way!" revealed David with a delighted grin. Big looked suicidal, her emotions blushing like a distinct, damp Dead leonard. Then Big came inside for a nice drink of Ranch dressing. THE END The Case of the Case Disorder SSS 3 orange limenall stood out fro the rest he had no color he was only flat on the inside but on day The Ginge csme to town he said whats wrong fatty so orange said i have no color im only flat on the inside so then then magnatude and leneard came magnatude said POP-PO... he coudnt finish befor leneard shot him with a pintalope brigade then said ppppppffffftttt i win old boy hipster for the win quickley afterward orange and ginge ran off to the shrine of 999999999999 fridge pastes but the donny gurfindale said die die die die die die die die only he was lieing on the fat of a certain cat named mike they were in humleys chub class together and were doing homework on napoop the god of licorice and jewelery then out of nowhere an old friend named pirce who was a ginge licked them and they died im out he said dieing again and again the main fish orange and ginge rab to the the rain store and found a cheese wall we win they said then old old old micley smashed it all they ate his stomach and found the diaper orange put it on then used its power to kill every one the end Document One day there was a fat little puppy he was named lipsy he was dead so this is not about him. It is about a young pintalope name gingifo he liked biking on the sun and eating his friends soil. One day everything changed when an ugly little pinecone came to town his name was ollyfille he said "hi" to gingalope but gingalope was too busy licking sauce to realize "ooooooooooooooooo" said gingalope to the sauce. Ollyfille got angry and said "wait till my friend orange limenall hears about you fatty!" then used lightning to fly off (just like the master). when he came back he had a small colorless diaper wearing orange limenall "LICK ME LICK ME LLLLIIIIICCCCKKKK MMMMMEEEEEEE L-I-C-K M-E" just then the fattest young poingosaurus came to save the day " no licking here lumpfat" he said then out of nowhere a huge ice fish flopped on them they battled it but it was no use they spent the rest of there day inside it until orange limenall got the idea to eat it back. It was eaten but not done for it made one last atack but disided to die. they soon after discovered the were best friends so they went to a lake and ate a lump of glob. then orange limenall used his diaper power to lick him to death. THE END. Christopher Walken and the Lazer Lotus In a small mexican town called hidalgo (wich was actually in a gorse going across the desert with aragorn). Gimli flew out of the horse on his gimli glider and threw his feet at Aragorn. Aragorn stabbed him .But just then in Hong Kong a youg man named pierce was walking to greendale. He saw Christopher walken licking a sidewalk that looked like Train. "HAH I'm a level 5 laser lotus fool." He said. " BUT YOU GOT NO HANDS" said Christopher walken. "Yes I do" said Pierce. He looked down and saw his hands were replaced with Rupert Grint. "These are my normal hands" he said. " HERE IS YOU'RE NEW HANDS" Christopher said. He gave pierce regular hands and thn pierce said " Abed I summon you". Abed came forth. he said "NOPE" and left. Christopher walken summoned the big lick Who atcked pierce with a fish and turned into the big slurp. "how could this be." pierce said. Pierce summoned Train and put him on defence. " OH GLING" said walken. Christopher summoned Jeff the snail and put him on defence. Pierce then countered by summoning Rippy the lightful who Destroyed Jeff. But Then The big lick killed Train leaving Pierce shocked. Walken then summoned The greendale human being to atack Rippy. Rippy blocked but decided to lick himself and was dis-qualified. Pierce summond dex who blew back the big slurp and killed him. "NO MY BIG SLURP OH DADDY BOY I AM SO REAL ANGRY PIERCE" said WAlken. Pierce laughed and summoned chang. Chang was dressed as a dark lf and said "Let's CHANG". Chrisopher quickly countered with his Greendale human being and summoned a David tennant who killed everyone on the battle field. Pierce and Christopher Licked eachother and drowned in ketchup and gilbert while listening to rooba rooba. The next moring the ultimate gamgee and Romplo limpy licks showed up and they all went inside a tuba where they had a fish and concrete salad and ranched eachother for the rest of time. THE END WAKEN WALKEN